


He Belongs to Me

by Toxella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: sasunaru_kink, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, teme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxella/pseuds/Toxella
Summary: 16-year-old Naruto Uzumaki is a new student at Konoha High. Where he meets the school's cold-hearted president Sasuke Uchiha. Popular with the ladies as well as part of the famous Uchiha Clan, Sasuke finds the Naruto isn't like the rest and doesn't care about his rank or title, but rather what kind of person he truly is. This ice cold genius and Hotheaded goofball become best of friends and rivals at the same time. Their sexual preferences make for some sexual tension between the two lovebirds. However, when apart of Naruto's past comes back to meet him once again, the two lovebirds find their relationship on the rocks. Leaving Sasuke to feel alone once again and Naruto depressed and closed off. However, Sasuke has a plan... Just what kind of plan thou...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is my cringe stage its very old and very cringe this work, but I'm importing all my old works from wattpad to here so i may as well you know. SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME BEING A CRINGE WEEBO i was a cringey highschooler when i wrote this

Chapter 1~ It all starts with a beginning

Threw the iron gates passed a 16-year-old boy dressed in bright orange with ruffly messed up blonde hair his name was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki the last survivor from the Uzumaki attack on his family he didn't know if he had any other family aside from his adopted father Ikura. His outgoing attitude can put many people off even by how eccentric he dresses. His skin was perfectly tan with three little whisker-like scars down each side of his cheeks. As he looked around the school grounds he noticed people looking at him, sighing he walked on through the school. "Please let this year be better than any others" Naruto muttered to himself. A blonde hair chick dashed past him squeaking at the top of her lungs to her pink haired friend. "Sakura, Sakura! Have you heard of the new transfer student?" a girl with long pink hair turned around. Her name was Sakura Haruno she probably was one of the most annoying people in the school but somehow she managed to be so popular with such pink hair.

"Ino.." Sakura's emerald eyes widened "he's behind you..." Ino brushed the long bang covering her right eye behind her ear slightly and her blue eyes widened to "He's tan wow how exotic..." They both muttered under the drooling Sakura woke from her daze "ugh but he's nothing compared to my Sasuke-Kun" Sakura blubbered. Ino frowned "Your Sasuke. What was that billboard brow you got something your not telling me you slut!" Ino and Sakura may be besties but they have this continuing rivalry over Sasuke it's been going on since they were kids. The two of them continued arguing all the way to class.

Overhearing this conversation in the shadows of the tree was Hinata Hyuga. A beautiful pale girl with lilac eyes and long dark black hair, from the well distinguished Hyuga clan though she was incredibly shy.

"you know Hinata it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations. But I guess I'm one to talk." Hinata looked around flustered. In a flash, he was standing before her. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He is famous for being a genius in his class and he is one of the two sole survivors of his clan. Sasuke brushes his jet black long bangs out of his eyes, his black eyes pierced Hinata. As well as being a genius he's also the school's president, he's also incredibly gorgeous most of the girls like to fawn over him, being so academic and athletic makes their hearts flutter and mouths drool. "s-sorry...President...I didn't mean anything by it..." Sasuke sighed and walked off "I'll let you off just don't let me see you doing it again." as he walked past Sakura and Ino he overheard them talking about Naruto again "so that's what's gotten everyone so energetic a transfer student huh" Sasuke walked to class in silence after that.

"Class I would like to introduce Naruto Uzumaki, he is a transfer student so I would like you to treat him with respect." Kakashi ordered his homeroom Everyone glared at Naruto in anticipation " Uh Hiya my name is Naruto! Please look after me" the girls squealed, Naruto went to find a spot but all were taken apart from the seat next to Sasuke Uchiha "can I sit here?" Naruto asked Sasuke "no that's where my books sit" "Jerk" Naruto mumbled. He pushed Sasuke's books onto his side while taking the seat. Kakashi continued on with his homeroom lesson all the while having a mask over his mouth and his silver hair in his face.

A few weeks later and...

Naruto was studying in the library for his science test next period. His books were full of dog tags and sticky notes. His reading glasses slightly holding onto the brim of his nose. Hiding behind the closet bookcase near Naruto was his new fan group whom both loved him and Sasuke Uchiha. 1 hour into lunch and Naruto had fallen asleep in the library. Sasuke walked past, holding his science books "dobe! You're going to be late to class" Naruto didn't move. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

Sasu Pov

He's sleeping that does sound like him, to sleep halfway through studying. Although when he's asleep he does look a whole lot cuter than he does when he's awake if you ignore his loud and outgoing attitude he looks kinda cute. I shook my head what are you saying Sasuke! I thought over the thoughts I was having over the blonde kitsune, nibbling on my fingers that where arched around my face.

"Teme...." Naruto was mumbling in his sleep "dobe?" I pulled my head down to the same Hight as Naruto's " Sasuke-Teme...." he's saying my name while he's asleep how innocent "dobe?" Naruto's hands wandered up to my head, Naruto pulled down on my side bangs really hard "Sasuke- Teme... Ya know it's rude to stare at people when their sleeping!" "oww dobe let go!" "what time is it?" Naruto released his hands from his death grip off my bangs "good to see your awake Naruto, we have 10 minutes till lunch is over"

Naruto rubbed his eyes "Teme I'm only gonna ask you this once but can you help me? You are the president after all" I just smirked at him "Hn. What do you need help on?" Naruto pointed towards a certain page. It was the reproduction system. The smirk nearly turned into laughter "really you need help on this?" Naruto shrugged "only a little. I'm not that stupid" I swallowed the laughter and tried helping Naruto, whilst restraining the ever-blooming smirk hidden underneath my fingers.

Normal Pov

The Bell rang for the 3rd period "so Naruto do you understand it better now?" "yeah thanks, Sasuke" Naruto grinned at Sasuke "come on we have class" Naruto sprung out off his chair with enthusiasm. Unaware Naruto tripped over the leg of the table knocking Sasuke to the ground as well as himself, Naruto looked up to find himself resting against Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke. I'm sorry I must have tripped over" Naruto pulled himself away from Sasuke's torso blushing slightly to himself.

Naru Pov

I'm such an idiot, how stupid am I to knock him over. I hope he's ok. I would worry if he wasn't. What!!! DID I JUST SAY!!! You would care if Sasuke was hurt? Well, it was my fault but No I shouldn't be concerning myself with him. Sasuke stirred "you moron dobe!" I breathed a sigh of relief "thank god that you're fine. I was concerned that I did something and it was my fault" Sasuke sat up and looked at me. My cheeks still burned red as his dark eyes looked at me.

Sasu Pov

Is he blushing aww so cute! What am I thinking about we are friends and getting closer by the day? I'm straight... I think No Sasuke No you are straight! But he's so cute! I can't help my self. I grabbed the kitsunes waist bringing him closer our foreheads touching slightly "Idiot dobe don't stress over me I'm perfectly fine" "ok Sasuke" I released him. The bell rang again "Oh crap we are late! Sasuke Its time to go!" Naruto grabbed hold of my arm dragging me into our next class, stupid dobe...

"Ughhhh that was more painful than I thought it would be" Naruto growled I just smirked, of course, he didn't like it no one likes sex education half the class was either red in the face or making jokes. "What we have now?" "Lunch Dobe" "RAMENNNNN!" Before I could say goodbye he was running down the hallway to the canteen "Oi Dobe no running in the halls!" "Your gonna have to catch me if you want me to stop teme!" He's such a child sometimes. I walk into the canteen he's already on his third bowl oh god. I walk over to him a notice there's a tray with a bento box on it. I opened it there was a little piece of paper with the words.

~ Your welcome. That's 5.50 Teme =^.^=

He bought me a bento and it had my favourites everything was savoury nothing sweet. He really is sweet I smirk and pull out a 20 dollar bill and place it on his tray "That should cover the three bowls plus five extra" he smiled this brilliant smile that warmed up my heart this feeling is strange... What am I going to do about this??


	2. Chapter 2 Swimmingly part 1

At the Uchiha house, Sasuke sat in his room studying in his bedroom, but it seems he couldn't focus on studying but on Naruto instead. There were three knocks at his door "come in. Itachi" Sasuke's older brother Itachi entered his room. Itachi Sasuke's older brother had long pitch black hair which was always in a ponytail he was handsome just like his little brother but wasn't as cold-hearted as Sasuke. "Sasuke dinner is nearly ready" Sasuke turned around "good I think I'll help you I can't seem to focus today" Itachi came into Sasuke's room "your thinking about the Uzumaki kid aren't you?" Sasuke eyes widened up in shock "hn" Itachi sighed at Sasuke's signature 'hn' "I'm your brother Sasuke, also it's a public library that everyone in the school can use" Sasuke muttered to himself "so you know then?" "know that you love Naruto yeah it's written all over your face Sasuke. "Hn. Whatever like you know everything" Itachi smiled "its completely obvious. You turn into an actual person when he's around" Sasuke hissed at his older brother, digging into my private life jerk. Itachi kept smiling and walked over to Sasuke and whispered very explicit things to his little brother's ear "Itachi!" Sasuke was scarlet his cheeks red from the words his older brother said: "does that make things clearer?" Sasuke shrugged a little still not sure "it's time for dinner Sasuke" Sasuke followed Itachi to the kitchen still pondering over what his older brother said.

The weeks past and Sasuke found himself finding that he was becoming more and more aware of his feelings towards Naruto. In the school's cafeteria, Sasuke nearly lost his cool at Sakura taking Naruto away from him right in the middle of a conversation. Sasuke was being an all-around jerk and he didn't know why but he got to see this uncomfortable blush that made him smirk but also want him to hug Naruto who is unaware at how innocently cute he was being. Finally, in sports class Sasuke found himself enjoying the competitiveness he and Naruto had when versing each other one on one. Sasuke knew that Naruto saw it as a rivalry friendship and he accepted that but still somethings needed to be thought over more.

"Sasuke... Sasuke! SASUKE! SASUKE UCHIHA!" "OI TEME!"

"Ugh no need to yell dobe" they were currently getting changed into their bathers for swim training "swimming is youthful if you don't swim you have no YOUTH!" Something Gai Sensei said before trails. " what where you saying dobe?" As Sasuke came out of his daydream " I said are you going to go for the team?" "Oh well I'm already president I do kendo at home...and the other clubs ask me to help out sometimes like in basketball, track only if they need it" Naruto just looked at him amazed "how do you cope?" "I don't really go to student council meetings, I only I'm training in kendo at home... I have a lot off time" he looked Naruto I'm the face he looked a bit out of it "hey you ok?" "Well yeah..it's just.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "I was hoping you would join me in the swimming team" "Naruto for you, being my best friend I will gladly join." "That's if only if you get in. Uchiha" Sasuke turned around to see the familiar faces of his and Naruto's friends Kiba Narutos dog loving friend, Neji Hyuga cousin of Hinata, Gaara the redhead, Rock Lee Gai sensei's adopted son, Sai the artist and Shikamaru lazy guy. "You guys really wanna take me on?" Sasuke scoffed "how about we have a little wager hey Uchiha?" Kiba proposed "oh let's hear it dog breath" Sasuke teased Kiba growled at him "Teme! Don't be a dick" Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm hard, yet Sasuke didn't make a sound he just sighed. Kiba suggested that whoever lost the bet meaning not making it into the team or the slowest time had to turn up to school the following day in jocks and a tutu for the whole. Whoever had the fastest time had the privilege of either letting the loser be in their boxers all day or give them back their clothes. They all agreed.

Sasuke was stretching before warm-ups when Sakura walked up to him "Hi Sasuke" "Sakura" he stopped stretching his arms and looked at her.

Sasu Pov

She in pink what a surprise. Just what do guys like about her she puts on this innocent front yet she's a bitch behind it all. I look her up and down she's pale, thin some guys dig that I guess she's flat hahaha "what can I do for you Sakura?" "I heard you were trying out for the swim team and the wager, Kiba is pretty sure he's gonna win." I just smirked at her and walked up to her and placed my arm on her shoulder "let me tell you something Sakura." I pulled her closer to me and whispered "I don't like to lose. It's the way I am. As you girls would say I'm very dominate" I pushed her away her hands were covering her blush stupid girl "oh hello dobe" I'm being such a dick to him again. "Teme..."

Naru Pov

What is he doing... Sasuke... What is he doing with Sakura and why is it pissing me off... Don't tell me I like Sakura... I look her up and down gross nope no way that's not it. Then what is it... Why am I getting this pain in my chest. "Oh hello dobe" he looks at me with his piercing eyes and his smug look, it hurts me... "Teme.." "Yes, Dobe" I just stopped thinking "why do you have Sakura-chan all to yourself you have to share." I walk over to her and grab her arm pulling her into me. I gently pat her head "you ok Sakura-chan I hope he didn't freak you out" she shook her head I smiled at her forgetting he was there. Blood started dripping out of her hands covering her face. "Sakura your bleeding!" I pick her up bridal style and walk off with her. That should teach him to fuck around with my feelings... I MEAN HERS!...Fucking asshole...

Sasu Pov

What the fuck just happened...


	3. Chapter 3 Swimmingly Part 2

He's pissed you can tell just by looking at him, Sakura took all of Naruto's attention and he seemed to be loving every minute of it. Her hand was playing, with the turquoise crystal that hangs from Naruto's neck which is driving Sasuke insane. Naruto was assigned to look after Sakura, making sure she didn't have any more bloody noses. Sasuke, however, was taking his anger out in the water, winning in the time trails already smashing half the class in his anger.

Gai told him to take a break. Sasuke pulled himself out of the pool, water droplets trickling off the ends of his raven hair. Which was clinging gently to the side of his face, his once messed up hair now wet and flat. As he shook his hair the water trailed further down his torso, running down his chiselled abs. Sasuke ruffled the back of his hair with a white towel as he walked over to Naruto and kicked him in the back with his wet foot. "Ow that hurt jerk!" When Naruto turned around he saw this menacing look that he's never seen from Sasuke. "Sasuke?" He didn't say a word he just chucked him over his shoulder "what the hell are you doing teme!" Sasuke then threw Naruto into the water and left leaving Naruto sulking in the water.

Naru Pov

Why is he so angry? What did I do? I have been ignoring him a tad maybe he's upset...didn't mean he had to chuck me in the water to get my attention stupid idiot BAKA TEME! "Naruto seeing as your already in the water it's your turn for you trails!" Gai sensei yelled I did my time trails with the other half of the class.

*half an hour later*

"The top 5 swimmers that will be going into the swim team. 5th Rock Lee 100 meter fly (butterfly). 4th Gaara 100 meter backstroke. 3rd Neji Hyuga 100 meter breaststroke. 2nd Naruto Uzumaki 100 meter free (freestyle). Lastly 1st place Sasuke Uchiha 100 meter free." I was so close to beating him so fucking close Gai sensei said I was off 2 seconds of Sasuke... God fucking damn it! I was this close! At least I'm not last poor Kiba shouldn't have made a bet with Sasuke-teme he's going to be merciless tomorrow.

Normal Pov

And Sasuke was he made Kiba wear the tutu all day, having no compassion he simply replied with "hn" or "your fault, your bet" the whole group of the boys laughed mocking with Kiba as he made light of his situation by giving Hinata a passionate kiss, when she wasn't paying attention that was the high light of his day.


	4. Chapter 4 Training with Sasuke

Sasuke couldn't think straight when he was around Naruto.

He lost his mind to the stunning blonde, when his face was bright red or when he got mad little tears formed in the sides of his eye, or even how he called him. Sasuke was getting addicted to Naruto and by God did he love every bit of it.

Life had been great for Sasuke since he met Naruto and how they have become so close as friends. No troubles had bugged any of them. Sakura was flinging herself at Sasuke which wasn't new but lately, she's become for aggressive towards his Naruto. Punching him and beating him up over little things Naruto can stand up for himself but the way she looks at him. If looks could kill (Sakura would be a murder ohhhh.)

Sasu Pov

To make matters worse Ino and Sakura were inviting everyone over for a party and they weren't taking no for an answer. "Please Sasuke! It wouldn't be fair to everyone if you weren't there" Ino pleaded "no Ino!" They walked past Naruto "Naruto can you please help me persuade Sasuke to come to the party tonight"

"Teme?" "Hn" "teme!" "No dobe!" Naruto pulled a sad face "dobe... Don't mock my reasoning" "then why can't you come teme?!" Because Ino and Sakura are bitches and want to get in my pants. Also, I have better things to do than go to a stupid party "hn. Cause I have training tonight also Itachi thinks I need more tutoring" they where legit reasons aside from my real proper reasons "is that it teme? You have training and studying?" "Hn. Who's the person you just asked to help you with science study?" Naruto went a little pink that uncomfortable blush that I loved to see when Naruto knew I was right.

Naruto wouldn't give in that soon though his aqua eyes full of determination. "Sasuke go!" For some reason, a spot gave out and the pillar of stubbornness dropped. I fucking hate him...he's messing with my head I'm normally a lot more stubborn. I groaned "on one condition" "anything," Sakura and Ino said together at once "I'm allowed to leave when I want also, your not allowed to force me into anything without my consent" they all agreed.

*training*

Stupid dobe making me go to the stupid party! I turned the katana in my hands slicing the air in rage.

Normal Pov

Sweat trickled down Sasuke's chest, his raven eyes focused and enraged. Sasuke practised hours and hours with his katana practising the kendo and martial arts he's mastered. He was wearing his white baggy pants with the Uchiha crest printed on the side following, with two black stripes parallel to each other underneath the crest. Sasuke's black karate belt wrapped around his waist, this was the only official uniform Sasuke used when practising.

Sasu Pov

Itachi said that my shirt was in the wash but I have a feeling he was lying to me. I focused on the training, trying so hard not to let my concentration leave me. The dojo door opened "Itachi I'm training"I didn't get a response I turned around "Itachi!" It wasn't Itachi it was Naruto what was he doing here? "Dobe? What are you doing here?" He was dressed up for the party, he was wearing black skinny jeans that creased in all the right places, with an orange loose tank top with the Uzumaki crest imprinted onto it. Displaying his tanned muscular arms, his blue eyes matched the blue crystal that always hangs down from his neck. A black blazer was over his shoulder and converse shoes. Damn! He's sure full of surprises...


	5. Chapter 5 Ino is actually nice?

Naru Pov

I looked Sasuke up and down he was in white Uchiha tracksuit pants, with a black karate belt tied around his perfect waist holding a black katana tightly in his firm grip. His raven hair clings to his pale, flushed sweaty face, his charcoal eyes darted towards me giving me that familiar sexy glare that always makes my chest hurt. His breathing deepened as sweat rippled down his chiselled bare chest... Huh oh, fuck no homo! No homo! Strange I've never described Sasuke like that before. I think I must be sick because there's that strange pain again right at my chest and I'm getting all red just by looking at him... I know I'm bi but he's my best friend. I've been bi for a few years. This is because I just can't always understand women and well men have a certain sexiness that like Sasuke makes my heart ache for them. But it's been a long year since I've fallen in love with another guy and how that ended up last time. That didn't go so well...

"dobe? What are you doing here?" His voice brought me back to reality and pulling me out of my train of thought, I just smiled "ha stupid teme to take you to the party. Tachi told me you were at the back of the estate in the small dojo." He cursed under his breath "of course he did, besides I still have training dobe." "I can wait " Sasuke tightened his grip on the katana "dobe I can't have any distractions if only you where trained then you could spar with me" I chuckled and pulled off the tank top and placed the top and blazer down and picked up a white katana from the shelf "bring it teme." Hehehe he's in for a surprise...

Sasuke Pov

I smirked "hn" his eyes analysing my body waiting for me to strike first... This is going to be fun...  
I twisted and turned the katana in my hands shielding and attacking smirking the whole time. Its been so long since I've fought someone one on one that isn't Itachi. Naruto's breathing deepened and his smile faded into a focused and determined straight line. Suddenly my pocket vibrated and the familiar tune of 'In Flames by Ghost Town' erupted from the pocket. I hissed under my breath and front swept Naruto to ground with my foot. I pulled out the iPhone 5 'get ready for the party' was on the screen I hissed even more at the phone cursing under my breath " I guess you really like training huh teme?" Naruto said placing the katana back in its sheath on the shelf "well you could say that, there always a reason behind every cause...besides I never knew that you could wield a katana dobe?" Naruto smirked "spent pretty much half my life learning how to defend myself against the world there really isn't much I can't do" Naruto went to pull on his shirt. I chucked the white towel at his golden head "there's a shower in here you know" Naruto gave a small sigh "right not such a good idea to go to a party smelling like training" yeah so you know come in the shower, please. I won't take advantage of this situation, just to see your sexy as body... Lies...

Normal Pov

Pulling back on his orange loose tank Naruto glanced over to see Sasuke walk in with black tight skinny jeans and a black silver studded belt wrapped around his thin muscular hips. Sasuke's shirtless body and Naruto's thoughts made Naruto slightly pink in the face again. While ignoring Sasuke cursing under his breath "where the fuck did my shirt go?" Naruto laughed and threw the black tight fitting tank top at him "hn" came from Sasuke as he pulled on the tank over his head, sitting perfectly against his well-toned body. Then pulling a dark blood red flannel button up shirt, over the tank top. Black cuff bracelets and beads dangled off Sasuke's wrist. Naruto laughed "teme you take longer than me to get dressed" Sasuke just smirked while pulling on the black vans "excuse me for preferring training over organising my fashion sense." Naruto laughed but turned serious at the glint that caught his eye. He walked over to Sasuke and yanked his head to the side showing 3 silver studs lined in a row down his ear. "Hn. Long story. No time" Naruto took the excuse while muttering "and you say your not emo?" and left the dojo with Sasuke sighing under his breath and slapping his dobe on the back of the head "I'm not fucking emo."

Sasuke and Naruto left the Uchiha estate in Sasuke's black Ferrari 458, Naruto navigated their way to the party being held at Ino's house. Music could be heard from the end of the block that it was that loud. Ino and Sakura where wearing twin dresses one purple the other pink. Their glittery dresses blinded Naruto and Sasuke as they were welcomed into the house. The household had been completely transformed into a rave. As they entered the house, the pair of boys were whisked away from each other. Naruto got dragged onto the dance floor while Sasuke was surrounded by girls in the shadows of the house.

Sasu pov

I have to admit they've done pretty well for a house party I mean, they are pretty hard to pull off I even thought half of the people here wouldn't show up because of Sakura and Ino's bitching but surprise surprise. Just if these girls fucking left me alone I might enjoy myself... Is that Ino she might actually do something right and save me. The blonde came up to me and started fake flirting with me, the other girls started hissing and death staring it was quite funny.

Ino took my hand and lead me up the staircase and locked us in the bathroom "Ino what are you??" Her hand covered my mouth "Sasuke sweetie chill out I'm not going to do anything to you. I've got my eyes set elsewhere" I sighed that's always a good thing to know that there's one less person stalking your every move. "So what is it that you want?" I said pealing her hand away from my mouth "is it me or have you broken down your wall of stubbornness just for a special someone?" Oh, Fuck! "Ino..." She shhed me "chill I don't want to pry I just want to make sure that you're happy." Wow, that is very decent of her and here I was thinking that she's a bitch because she was stalking me and Naruto, like most of the girls, are but that's pretty nice of her. I smiled a half smile at her "thanks Ino. That's really nice of you" she smiles back and unlocks the door "oh and if there's fangirl trouble just give me a call and ill help you out"I walk out the bathroom and give Ino a friendly hug that I hardly give and we both part ways. I wonder how dobes surviving?... 

Normal Pov

As the party died down and the girls make up started to sweat off or their heels could no longer support them, people started leaving. Sakura had collapsed somewhere near the keg with her ass hanging in the air, Ino combing silly string out of her bangs, Gaara and lee well they where *cough* still locked up in the closet that no one could open for some reason Hinata and TenTen where giggling and laughing at the places where they found glitter, Shika and Neji where sitting down with there shirt buttons undone a little and their heads resting against each other. Sasuke and Naruto well.....they were well... Sasuke was resting against the wall with tried Naruto leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulders while fiddling with his necklace. As Sakura awoke from her coma and Ino pulled the last strand of silly string out of her bangs. Kiba and Sai walked into the room with the biggest grins on their faces. Kiba rolled an empty bottle into the middle of the room and screamed: "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Everyone groaned apart from Sasuke, not understanding. Naruto explains that you spin the bottle when it's your turn and you have to kiss the person it lands on. Sasuke being the stereotypical outsider emo he is refused but curiosity got the better of him and accepted.

Neji gracefully walked over to the closet and knocked on it "Gaara unless you and lee want to join then well there are free rooms available" The door unlocked with a tomato lee and a sexy redhead walked out making their way upstairs. Ino and Sakura giggled and pulled the bottle into the middle of the room and sat down next to each other. The remaining peers surrounded the bottle in a circle-ish kinda thing. Sakura started and Sasuke prayed that it didn't land on him, the person whom the bottle landed on her best friend Ino after the blushes and butterflies Ino got her kiss.

*** ok I'm lazy so this is how it goes afterwards... Ino kisses her crush Sai nearly half making out in the process. Sai kisses TenTen. TenTen kisses Neji quickly. Neji gives his beloved cherished Shika a long passionate kiss (shikaneji). Shika kisses Hinata. Hinata kisses Kiba with a red face. Kiba gets Hina and almost fell over in the process. Hinata kisses Sasuke (road to ninja pairing).

Sasuke gulped hard and span his luck ran out it lands in the pink hair chick he hates the most. Sasuke leans in close grazes her lips lightly with his and pulls away. That was enough for Sakura to explode but when it lands on poor innocent Naruto well she nearly punched his face in and blamed him and pecked him on the lips.

Sasuke Pov

I don't know what it is but I wish I could have brought my katana to this party. This is weird this feeling in my stomach that wants me hurt Sakura isn't always there but it's strong really strong.

***Naruto spins the bottle kisses Hinata ticking Sasuke of even more as well as Kiba. After Hinata going red she laughs at as it lands in her cousin. Neji kisses Ino. Ino kisses Sasuke. Sasuke being jealous, he starts holding his kisses longer now. Pulling Ino onto his lap, pushing his hard lips against her soft lips. Ino pulls away half passing out. All this was to piss off Naruto, but its also pissing off the other guys. Sasuke kisses TenTen. TenTen kisses Sai. Sai refuses to kiss Kiba, but they do. Kiba kisses Narutos check because he fell again.

Naruto lands the bottle on Sasuke.

Both Sasu + Naru Pov "oh fuck!"

Naru Pov

I have to kiss Sasuke Teme! Ugh what No!!! I mean no Naruto no is right don't think of anything else. Look just because he's a sweet guy to people and helped you study and you fell on top off him and you hugged and you blushed and you just trained with today without shirts on IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I'm not gay not gay not gay not gay gay gay! I'm GAY FOR MY BEST FRIEND! Oh fuck, I'm gay for my best friend..

* Naruto rambles on in his head *

Sasu pov

He looks like he's having a massive argument in his head and he can't decide on an answer " Naruto" he looks up at me "your an idiot dobe its just a kiss after all it doesn't mean anything" whatever I just said ended that argument in his head because now what I've wanted has happened. The taste of naruto how I've longed to have his lips on mine. I try so hard to restrain myself, but he's more than I could ever have imagined.


	6. Chapter 6 I'm gay for my Best friend...

The taste of clear Vaseline and Ramen mingle together making this addicting taste, that I can't help but savour. I merge my lips with his synchronising each movement but apply more pressure. Then we both pull away because our lungs started bitching "told you Naruto its just a kiss" what lies I say to him but, that was more than just a kiss.

Naru pov

Oh god, I'm sorry but that there was better than going to heaven that was it. Fuck! Damn you Sasuke Uchiha! I'm gay but only for him... How long have I wanted that to happen? How long have I had this feeling for Teme that I refused to accept? Who cares but as long as that can happen again ill be the happiest person ever. Oh shit, I forgot about Sakura she's going to kill me her face looks like it's about to go on a psychopathic rage. "NARRRRUTOOO!" She screeches at me it hurts my fucking ears how loud she is. I look at Sasuke hoping by some slim chance he might save me and strangely he blocks her path from me. "SAKURA! Calm the fuck down! It's a fucking kiss it means nothing to me or him..." His words cut me deep... As Sakura calms down Lee and Gaara rush downstairs, to see what's the matter their pants half pulled up hanging from their waists. Lee was covered in hickeys all over his chest and neck. When everyone was looking at Lee and Gaara, Sasuke grabbed me by the arm and snuck out of the house with myself trailing behind him.

**the following day**

Oh shit, I'm avoiding him! I rested my head against the desk. I feel like such an idiot! Not being able to talk to him after we kissed, technically I kissed him! Arh that doesn't matter he probably thinks I'm all awkward! Your an idiot Naruto a complete fucking idiot! Not knowing how to react to these kinds of things! Putting our friendship on the line. All after a kiss!!! That was so worth it though! Yeah but I don't want to avoid him, I just don't know how to be around him when I understand how I feel now...ugh "Sakura-chan!!" Sakura walks past the door "Naruto-Kun?" "I think I'm sick!" I said banging my head against the table "can you tell granny that I won't be in the next periods for math. Sakura smiles at me and pats my head "sure thing Naruto"I look up and see that it's not Sakura anymore "arghhhh TEME!" It was Sasuke he found me oh crap! "Dobe! Care to explain why you've been avoiding me?!" Sasuke yanks me up by my hair roots and makes me look at him, a killing aura surrounded him. "TEME! Quit it I'm sick!" Water forms at the sides of my eyes, the roll down my cheek onto the desk below me. Sasuke sighs and releases me from his death grip and pulls up a chair next to me "is that all it is don't scare me like that dobe I've been worried sick" I look up at Sasuke he wasn't facing me, I poked him in the ribs "Oi what was that for?" I just grinned at him he ruffled my hair and held out his hand for me "come on ill take you to the infirmary" his cheeks were a little rosy pink as he held his hand out. I take his soft hand and walk down the halls to the infirmary.

*** 7 pm at night ***

Sasu Pov

"Naruto!" I shake the blonde kitsune trying to wake him up when the idea hits me and I whisper "Naruto there serving BBQ ribs with ramen for lunch today" right in his ear 3.2.1. "Let's chow down!" I try to control the laughter "morning dobe" he looks confused "teme??" Then it hits him "ahhh I better get going home " "the nurse said that you should stay here tonight, also you wouldn't want to look ungrateful to me considering that I'm looking after you all of tonight" I start smiling and start cracking my knuckles " beside's your not going anywhere until you tell me why your avoiding me!" I jump on top of him pinning him to the bed. I look him straight in the eye "Naruto!!!" He avoids eye contact with me and starts going red, I just smirk this is no time for him getting all cute "Naruto really tell me!"

The frustration of his stubbornness will kill me someday "Naruto if you don't tell me now I swear to god that ill never speak to you again! So you fucking understand how I feel" he looks at me " i-i don't want to avoid you its just..." I look up at him with his deep beautiful aqua eyes, showing me how much he's in pain trying to tell me. I get off him and sit on the side of the bed "it's just that I don't know how to think straight when you're around now. Especially after kissing you" I chuckled "is that all?" He nods "Seriously Naruto don't scare me like that I was worried to death" he sighs, I move closer to him "however that also sounds to me that you're in love Dobe" Naruto turns bright red and looks away from me. Pulling himself under the covers. "did it really s-sound like that?" I chuckled getting on top of him again "yes it did. However, I think you've been in love longer than the kiss Naruto" he's even redder now "what makes you so sure teme" I move to his ear whispering "Because I'm in love with you. You idiot" Naruto shudders as my words tickled his ear, he becomes the reddest shade I've ever seen him. I just smile and grab his chin and press my lips together with his...


	7. Chapter 7 Will you go out with me...?

Naru Pov

"Because I'm in love with you. You idiot" oh my god Sasuke's really close and he loves me? Am I dreaming? He says such embarrassing things with the slightest ease that make me feel like such a girl. Sasuke lifts up my chin and kisses my lips, the familiar soft lips feel like velvet against mine. However this time is different from when I kissed him, there is more force with his kisses. I struggle to keep myself from moaning but failed, Sasuke detaches himself from my lips and has the widest smirk on his face. Sasuke's eyes seemed more relaxed and happy looking "Naruto?" "Mmmmm" "Will you go out with me..?" I smiled at him and played with the bangs of his hair "yeah I will" he took that and started fiercely kissing me again, this time his tongue was at the entrance of my mouth asking for permission. I obeyed parting my lips.

Sasu Pov

The taste of Naruto is something I think ill never get over, our tounges explored each other's mouths. I move to kiss bare neck ravishing it in kisses, however, that won't cut it. I start putting more and more pressure onto the hollow of his neck, biting and licking the raw flesh. Naruto arches his neck giving me more room to claim. "Ah Sasu-ke" found it, Naruto's sensitive spot I latch onto it and abuse the flesh hearing more moaning. Heh, he's so cute. Suddenly Naruto pulled me up "Sasuke you'll get sick" I smiled at him, he smiled back the cutest smile back. One more kiss. I pressed my lips against his and got up "no more distractions now go to bed!" The temptation is driving me crazy right now he's so cute I could take him and make him mine but I want to respect his wishes although he's so fucking cute. "Grrr it's too hot" Naruto complained I turned around there he was my just a second ago boyfriend pulling off his shirt and pants his tan body fitted his muscle tone his muscles tightened and relaxed as he pulled the shirt over his head... Don't rape him don't rape him... "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked at me confused "I'm hot" I chuckled "don't tell me something I already know. What I meant was are you trying to seduce me?" "No, but am I?" I looked away "Pfft if you did that you would be on the bed already" my will was fading ever so slightly when I said that. "Ne Sasuke... Can you sleep with me?" Is he trying to get me to rape him? Is it like he's unaware of my lust or is this a serious request? I look at him funny and he understands my confusion "I don't mean fucking I mean actually sleeping." I just smirk and jump into bed with him. Turning off the bedside lamp I bring him closer to me wrapping my pale arms around his sun-kissed neck. He was warm he heated up my cold hands. His warmth reached my cold heart opening it up to him we talked about what was like all night. His aquamarine eyes where watching mine, staring into my soul and his reflected back with those deep eyes. He told me about his family and how he was the last one left. He told me about the little things and something leading to big things that he wasn't ready to delve into all too quickly. I was the same as him leaving something's untouched due to the sensitivity of the matter. I pulled him closer to me nestling in the messy blonde hair of his and whispered "Goodnight my Dobe. Feel better soon."


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble...

Two new figures enter Konoha High School. Their argument can be heard for the bleachers they were that loud. A rude in your face redhead female walked through the gates with, a white-haired, shark-toothed male following behind her. His name was Suigetsu, his white shirt was lazily buttoned up, with his bare chest out to show. He had a tall muscular figure, with black skinny jeans and a studded belt curved around his thin waist. The females name was Karin she had long red hair and matching red glasses. Her skirt was short and her blouse dipped revealing what little cleavage she had. These two individuals were going to start something, that Naruto nor Sasuke would imagine would happen to their new blooming relationship.

Currently, the two new lovebirds are nestled together underneath a bunch of blankets in the school's infirmary. Sasuke forehead slightly touching his beloved Naru's head, under a cloud of white. This happy little dream was about to be sourly and curtly interrupted. Having Sasuke questioning his new found love and push Naruto on the verge of depression. This dream was slowly contorting into a nightmare. That has just begun to unfold.


	9. Chapter 9 Problems with the new guy

Sasu Pov

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" I've been trying to wake him up for an hour and now resulting to yelling has him slightly moving out of the bed. I'm getting sick of this... "Dobe if you don't get up right now, I swear to god ill rape you in this infirmary until you actually can't move" I harshly whispered into his ear. He jolted up out of bed and ran halfway across the room "you don't need to be so scary about it Teme. Besides why can't you be nice walking me up" Naruto said hiding behind one of the changing curtains on the other side of the room. "I tried that you didn't move an inch. Anyways just get ready for school. There's some bullshit about new students and because I'm the 'student president' 'I have to' show them the fuck around this place." "I'm guessing the student council didn't like your idea of how do I put it... Sasuke's Day off?" "No. I'm the student president I should get a day off. Anyways Tsunade was told by the council *cough Sakura cough* so now I got to do this shit. Anyways get ready we have class in 30 breakfast in 10 at the canteen." I hand him a change of clothes and some breakfast money, then walked out the door and waited for him to finish getting dressed and walked him to breakfast and homeroom.

***

I walked into Tsunade's office glancing at the two new students who where bickering between each other "Sasuke can you shows these two to their classes today while they get adjusted and make new friends." "Hn" the two looked at me, the girl looked at me like every fangirl and the boy was looking me up and down, then smirked. I grabbed their timetables and pushed both them out of the door "let's get this over with, I don't have time for bullshit so lets cut to the crap and get this over with." The girl's name was Karin and oh hell was she and Sakura twins. This bitch did not shut the fuck up. I opened her class door to Mr Hatakes English Literature Class. "Open your books to page 394, and answer the following questions on Caesar on the board." I knock on the door "Mr Uchiha?" I nod at him and hand over Karin.

Slamming the door in her face before she could say anything else. I look at Suigestu "is she always like that" he sighed. I walked him to his next class which was Itachi's Philosophy class. I mental wanted to kill myself "so your next class is with my older brother." What he said just changed the way I viewed this guy "Hopefully he's just as hot as you" was this guy trying to come on to me. I opened the door to Itachi's class "Hello Sasuke, what can I do for you" I look at the class, this is Naruto's class. Before I could introduce the new guy the half-filled class of girls screamed. Figures Itachi had more females than anything in his class. The screaming echoed through the hallway, bloody fangirls give me the shits. I was about to shut them all up when Suigestu did something that would shut them all up.

He kissed me in front of everyone, my brother, the fangirls and my Naru oh no my Naru. I pushed him off and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the hallway. "Excuse me, Mr Uchiha. As the school president, I'm just going to punish the new kid, he'll be with you shortly." I slammed the door. I grabbed Suigestu by the collar "what the fuck do you think you're doing" I hissed, I went to punch him but before I could Naru came running down the hall "Ne SASUKE-TEME! How long is this going to take!...." He wasn't in the classroom. Thank god, ill explain it to him after I feed this asshole to the pack of fangirls. Suigestu turns his head and had the widest smirk all over his face. "Long time no see Naru" what the fuck is going on here!


	10. Chapter 10 Hurtful memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning~
> 
> If you no like the violence skip to Sasu Pov... But I tried not to write the violence very graphically. It's basic graphic... Anyways have fun reading.

Naru Pov

Oh no oh no oh no no no no! I look at Sasuke the look on his face... Oh no! Why today why! We only just started going out last night and now it's being pushed already no no no! I look Suigestu in the eye, my feelings for him are dead cold. Suigestu was what you would call a "Gay Test" for me... He was the first man I ever cared about, but he never changed who he was no matter who he dated. He slept with so many other people and by the time he got around to me... He plainly and simply threw me away like a child bored of a toy. This man made me sick to the bone, being able to not consider the other person's feelings at all. I just don't understand why he's here, he was at my last school and I finally left after he got Karin to public humiliate me. This man is a cruel heartless bastard and enjoys causing people misery, even when the person has moved on. "what the fuck are you doing here?" Suigestu just smirked even more "myself and Karin transferred, I know it must have been lonely out here. So we thought that we'd transfer here for you." "Karin is here?" I tried not to shake when he said her name. "Yeah, she especially wanted to see you." Sasuke was so confused he didn't know what was going on anymore, he then let go of Suigestu "Naru? What's going on?" Before I could answer, Suigestu was making a move towards Sasuke. Oh, fuck no! I grab him by the throat pushing him up against the hallway wall "You stay the fuck away from him, you got that you dirty slut! Or I will personally come to find you and kill you!" My hand tightened around his pale neck "seems like someone has someone they are protecting now, don't they Naru-Chan." "I squeezed his throat tighter "drop dead Suigestu." I punch him across the face and chuck him into the classroom door. He just chuckled when I walked off. I grabbed Sasuke by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

Sasu Pov

I have no fucking idea what's going on, but my guess is Suigestu and Karin are apart of Naruto's bullying days he briefly speaks about last night. I've never seen him this angry, he wasn't the same person. If Suigestu kissed me in front if Naru he would have killed him. I think it best not for me to tell him now he needs to calm down. Where is he taking me? He kicked open the bathroom door and pushed me against the bathroom wall. "Did he touch you! Or make a move on you!" "Naru-" "DID HE!?!" I sighed I don't think our relationship is gonna last if I tell him the truth... I just hope this isn't going to be worse if I do tell him...

" He *ugh* kissed me in front of your philosophy class. That's why we were in the hallway. I was about to beat the living crap out of him... Please, Naruto calm down! I'm worried..." Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were against mine. They weren't loving the were harsh and rough he was angry and it was so so sexy... He invaded my mouth with his tongue, both of us fighting each other over power. He then trailed his lips down my neck, licked it gently, then forcefully sucked and gently bit down on my neck. Is he oh hell no! I can feel his hands trailing down to the hem of my shirt. Ugh, I'm gonna hate myself for doing this. I grab his arms off me, pushing him off me. "Dobe!" He licked his lips as if he's not satisfied "who you calling Dobe! I think that mark on your neck proves I'm not a Dobe" I look in the mirror. That little fucker is screwed, I push him against the wall and suck and bite different parts of the neck and collarbone leaving 4 exposed hickeys on his neck "Nope your still a Dobe." He's a shit "are you feeling any better idiot?" " a little... Don't call me an idiot, teme!" "Fine, dobe" he just growled and I laughed at him. I hope he's doing okay... He better not be joking this off... I really hope he's not...


	11. Chapter 11 Detention Shenanigans

Sasu Pov   
News travelled fast. Tsunade got informed of Naruto's little death threats towards his ex Suijestu. Good thing that she likes me and Naruto as a couple. I mean after our little bathroom adventures... Tsunade was waiting outside with the smuggest smirk on her face, she knew what we were up to and the marks all over our necks and rather noticeable bulges in our crouch area was proof of that. I was expecting a rather harsh scolding from her, but she just looked us up and down and sighed "detention after school boys. Please keep your pants on whilst in there this afternoon." Easy for her to say, she isn't the one with the boner. Naru went the cutest shade of pink though. Now we're sitting in the middle of detention, I swear Tsunade is trying to get me to fuck Naruto. No teacher, no students and the most fucking hardest border ever. Fucking Naruto! Had to be all dominant and aggressive. Just thinking about his hands trailing down my chest and his lips against my neck, sucking and licking. Ugh, I'm really not helping myself out here... I look over at Naruto, he was chewing on the end of his pen. I sigh to myself and get up out of the chair, I walk over to his desk and slam my palms onto his desk. He looked up at me, his azure eyes cheekily gave me a greasy saying "what you want?" I just smirk and lean my head in closer to his, the familiar smell of a Naruto was addictive. I couldn't take it, I grab him by the tie and crush his lips with my own. He chuckled slightly in the kiss, I could feel his hands reaching around my neck.   
"Well well, looks like my little brother is growing up" I growl into the kiss, my teeth clenched. I pull away from the kiss and hiss "Itachi, fuck off" at my older brother. He just chuckled deeply and rested his arm on the door frame. "I only came here to tell you, your detention is finished. It's not my fault that you were eating Naru's face when I walked in." "Hn. Whatever Itachi." I look over my shoulder, Naruto is pink again, he's so fucking adorable sometimes. "Neh, Dobe you want a ride home?" The pink fades from his cheeks and defensively growls "I'm not a DOBE, TEME!" I look at him and cooly smirk at his hotheadedness (that's a word now) "that wasn't an answer, Dobe." He punches me in the arm and walks out the door with Itachi. "That's a yes then." Sighing I left the room.

**************

Normal Pov  
The next few days were tough, Naruto stopped attending classes for a few days. All he wanted was everything that happened was to go away. He started having nightmares again, reliving the humiliating horror and heartache of the one that drove him into depression. He cried in his sleep, only to wake up to a dark messy room, that he was living in for the past few days. Ramen cups littered the room, his eyes swollen from the tears and his body was shaking. He felt like he was going mad. Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke since the nightmares started again. He told Sasuke it was nothing to worry about, but Naruto really needs to talk to his beloved. Sasuke had been putting in the hard yards for Naruto. Sasuke demanded Suijestu expulsion, due to the fact that he was "sexually harassed" and that if he didn't get the answer he was looking for. Sasuke would be getting the Uchiha lawyers involved, Tsunade was trying her best as well to help in any way she could. But there really was nothing that she could do, unless Suijestu did something rather major. She couldn't really expel him, over kissing Sasuke. No matter how hard Sasuke threw a tantrum over it, he was going to have to accept it.


	12. Chapter 12 Reliving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> This chapter may be very heavy in topic wise e.g depression and bullying and mental abuse etc... I tried to take it down a bit. Also, there are smut scenes they aren't that bad but they are there so WARNING GAY SMUT AND MENTAL ABUSE! I did warn you all's, don't hate me please ~ enjoy the chapter.

Naru Pov

I look around, the familiar halls, the echo of announcements and the chatter of students, fill my senses. I notice a patter of running coming from my left, it was myself. Well, the person I was before I moved to Konoha High, recent sixteen years old and recently found love. Pfft yeah, some love that was. I rest against the wall and let the scene play out. "SUIIIGESTUUU!!" My old voice dripped with love, echoing through the hallway. I cringe and watch on at the sight, Suigestu picked me up and twirled me around in his arms. The scene changes to about 4 weeks later, my position changed I was now resting against the wall of Suigestu's bedroom. I glance over and see the gross and sickening sight of our entangled bodies making out on his bed. The making out turned to fool around, I could hear the moans leaving myself. I averted my eyes to the sight, of my former self-indulging in the pleasure from that monster.

His dirty hands playing with my member, the memories of me begging for more as he playful teased my throbbing member, with his devil tongue. Memories of moments that were sweet others in ecstasy and bliss flooded my eyes. That's when I was transported to the night I refused Suigestu my virginity, I watched as I saw myself leave and the look on his face.

I finally understood that face, it was revenge. Revenge in denying him what he wanted. That revenge sent me through a time of depression and nightmares and these dreams! These dreams that I'm still having now as he enters my life yet again. Why can't he leave me alone after humiliating me in front of the entire school, using me, touching me. He had to come back to remind me of what he did! The dreams the haunt me now because of his presence.

The dream moved forward. I remember this part the most. I watched myself walk into Suigestu's apartment, I look over my own shoulder and see Suigestu with Karin, Kiba and Hinata. I didn't care for Karin as she was a worthless whore. But my best friend and my childhood crush... I saw the tears form into my own eyes as my former self-watched the horror and I relived it. The shattering of my own heart filled my ears. The next day was the worst I thought Suigestu had punished me enough, by mentally hurting me.

No, the next day Karin public humiliated me by sending hard copy photos to teachers and students of Suigestu and me in those bliss moments. I couldn't walk around the school without being thrown into a locker by Suigestu's girlfriends/boyfriends or being hurled insults at or cold-shouldered by the teachers. At the end of the day, Suigestu and Karin found me bruised and beaten by my locker and Karin spat "I could have sent them a digital copy! You're lucky!" I looked at the crippled me on the floor just asking why over and over and Suigestu said simply "you bored me."


	13. Chapter 13 Yandere Whore

1 month Later

Sasu Pov

I hate this. It feels like Naruto has left me. I shouldn't say that, but really but ever since he hasn't been coming to school the fangirls started again..... ughhhhhh I need my Naru back. Sakura is really giving me the shits and I mean it. I look to my left to see the pink haired bimbo. She was smiling like she was happy that she was sitting next to me or some shit like that. Normally I can put up with her annoyingness but today I really have a short temper. The constant humming and tapping of her false nails against the desk are fucking driving me insane.

Fucking Kakashi. Fucking group projects. Fucking Life. I WANT MY NARU BACK! I know I know it's been nearly a month now and I shouldn't complain. I know he's going through a lot, believes me I know he calls me at 1 or 2 in the morning crying his eyes out. Well, at least he's contacting me again. The first week or so he sent me one text message saying that he needs to be alone for a little while. That really was a tough week; you never know how much you will miss someone until they are gone.

Maybe I should visit him... "Sasuke-Kun!" I drag my eyes over to look at her "yes Sakura" my voice dripping with venom. "I was wondering, is it true that Suigestu screwed up Naruto that's why he isn't at school?" she really had some nerve some FUCKING NERVE! "hahaha Sakura dear..." I slowly got up and pushed her against the table a whisper into her ear "don't fuck with me bitch. I will hurt you " I pick up the textbook and slam it on her hand she screamed in pain "DON'T AND I MEAN DON'T FUCKING ASK ABOUT NARUTO. Because you have no fucking right to mention his name you got that. You useless fucking yandere whore!"

The whole class was staring at me like I lost my sanity. "SASUKE!" "Fuck off Kakashi!" I flip him the middle finger and open the door leading to the hallway. I did say I had a short temper today. I can feel the anger subsiding slowly. Now if I turn left here I should be heading towards my locker. 172, 173 and 174 here we go. The lock clinked as I pulled it down. I look at the locker door, the picture of Naruto and myself, the picture of my katana, stalker photos of Naruto and my timetable there it is. Pre methods and art ugh pre methods I should ask to change that. Well looks like I'm going to Naruto's.

"What you doing Sasuke?" I pull the locker door back, to see the white-haired whore "that's none of your business Suigestu." "Aww come on don't be like that, your going to see Naru baby aren't you?" I slam the locker closed and push him up against the lockers "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF MY NARU" he just smirked like the cocky asshole he is "Well there is no point, he's not home" wait! What! How did he know that "how do you know that!?!" Suigestu just chuckled and pointed towards the opening I just walked through.

"Neh thank you so much, Tachi I really appreciate, you picking me up." "That's alright Naru it's the least I could do." There they were Naruto and my brother Itachi. I released Suigestu from the death grip "Naruto....." he looked so happy like he had forgotten all about me and I thought he has been to upset to even come out of the house. I felt water run down my cheek. NO there must be a reason, why should I even think like that. "no you should think like that, they have been meeting up more recently now. They've been walking around the school for a while this time every day for the last week. I haven't seen Naruto this happy in ever." Suigestu hovered over my shoulder "your wrong you have to be wrong!" the tears start to flow and my words start falling apart.

Suigestu turns me around and hugs me, what on earth is he playing at! I want to push away but I really need this, even though I shouldn't.

Naru Pov

Today is the day I get to surprise Sasuke hehe its all thanks to Tachi that I'm able to walk through these halls once again. He's been counselling me and helping me through little hiccups it was very sweet of him. "oh god no" I look up Itachi "what is it Tachi?" I follow his eyes and I see what I feared. The tears start flowing "Itachi why is Sasuke with him? You said he still cared for me!" I ran down the hallway to avoid the sight. Itachi hugs me "ITACHI WHYYY.... WHY WHERE THEY KISSING..." the tears fall down and my body breaks down yet again.

Sui Pov

I hear Naru crying, is like sweet honey to my ears. I must thank Karin for 'guiding' Itachi and Naru in this direction.


	14. Chapter 14 Explanation

Later that night at the Uchiha Estate...

Uchiha Dojo~

"I can't believe it, fucking Itachi why? WHY MY NARU! YOU PIECE OF ASS SHIT WHY... Why did he leave me for you...why Naruto WHY!? I HATE YOU BOTH AGHH!" Sasuke sliced the air with his katana, tears trailing down his untouched pale skin. His jet black fringe covered his matching piercing eyes. Sasuke hid behind those eyes, hiding the pain from the world. "That's it babe let it out the pain..." A thin muscular arm wrapped around Sasuke "Suijestu what do you want?" Sasuke hissed, " I only want to help ease the pain. I just feel like you should have known earlier so that you could avoid all this sadness in your heart." Suijestu rubbed his hands down Sasuke's back, trailing his hands across his broad shoulders then down his chiselled chest. Sasuke calmed down at the touch.

Sasu Pov

I know what he's playing at I can sense it. I mean I'm not an idiot. Suigestu is trying to use me as a toy, like Naruto but what he doesn't realise is that I'm nothing like Naruto. I know Naruto's hurt but I'm going to have to play this little charade for a while, if I acted liked I had known that Naruto and Itachi where having counselling lessons Suijestu would have made more drastic and dangerous attempts to break Naruto and I don't want that. Itachi knows that I'm playing with Suigestu, to end everything once and for all. Naruto, on the other hand, has a vague idea that I'm actually trying to help him.

Flashback

"So Itachi. I want you to do me a favour.... Counsel Naruto, he needs it and for what's being planned ahead he may need it. If Suijestu continues with these advances upon me, the effect on Naruto will destroy him. So I have devised a plan on top of Suijestu's plan which I overheard..."

A few weeks Later

"Itachi! Hey, listen you ass! Tomorrow during your counselling lesion with Naru, Karin is going to be 'guiding' you to a direction where you will run into me and Suijestu. Now Suijestu is going to try to manipulate me into thinking that you and Naruto have been meeting up secretly when the real cases are. I've been the one asking you to counsel him. Suijestu is going to make a pass at me, and I'm going to accept it as I would be thinking "why the fuck did naruto leave me or I hate you Itachi" something along those lines is what he thinks I'm thinking. Now Naruto is going to cry I need you to explain to him loosely what's happening so that he won't hate my fucking guts... Along the lines of 'he still loves you. It may look like he's with another man. But he's fighting your fight' something like that so he gets the gist ok? Itachi? Don't fall asleep you ass!"

"Little brother this is the seventh time we have covered this I know, very well and clear that you love Naru, and I understand what you're trying to accomplish but please it's time for bed it's 1:30 I'm buggered"

End of flashback


	15. Chapter 15 Sexy Ferrari

Sasu Pov  
So yeah Itachi ended up helping me out, even a little further than I was expecting. He calmed Naruto down while I was trying to explain to Naru that it was all an act. Naruto kinda reacts badly at first yelling why didn't I tell him completely and how he was very confused about the kiss and the crying between me and Suijestu.

Yeah..... Maybe should have told him more clearly to start off with...  
.  
.  
.  
Shit...  
.  
.  
.  
After a while he calmed down like 4 days later of death glares he cracked and flung into my arms apologising. It was incredibly adorable. Naruto knows that I'll be leading Suijestu on for a little while and Naru also knows that he's meant to hate my guts at the sight of me. He laughed and said, "it's not that hard to hate your guts" which stung... A lot has to admit he's still really touchy about the whole "manipulation" thing but there's nothing I can do that will change the way he views this. Sure he hates Suijestu and wants him out of his life, but because it's personal to Naru it hurts him more even thou he knows it's all a sham.

Speaking of which the sham itself is reaching around 3 months now, between schools VCE studies (year 11), two boyfriends in a manner of speaking, swim training, homework and one of my favourite practices it's been very busy. Nothing an Uchiha can't handle. Just a week left to deal with Suijestu and finally, I can enjoy and relax with my Naru. Just keep the goal in mind Sasuke... Don't get distracted! Focus!

"Sasuke?" "Hmm yeah...." "You're staring creepily again." Kiba snickered. Suijestu came up behind me waving off Kibas tedious testing and plonked his white bob and side of his face against the mess of hair known as 'the duck butt.' "Sasuke I'm boredddd. Karin is sucking off Choji and offered me to join in. How repugnant of her she knows I've been waiting for you, why would I go for Choji when I have an Uchiha for myself. It would be such a waste." Suijestu mutters into my hair.

Sigh this is why I don't like girls, Suijestu epically. Just like to bitch and moan about their friends or whatever relationship those two have. I feel like my head is banging against a doorway continuously. It's so irritably dull, I feel like my brain is drowning in their patheticness ughhhh. I want Naruto to come back I'm sick of this sham, even though he's 3-4 foot away from me I feel like my heart is bleeding out. Calling for his presence again. I can't survive without my pillow! My own personal Naru pillow which Sakura is taking full use of. I swear ever since we "broke up" she's been so ever sweet to Naruto... Her crush on me is as invigorating as Suijestu and Karins bitching are. I stare at the clock watching the little second hand ticking to each second. Counting down the seconds until I can go home and relax, from today, just like every other day.  
4..  
3..  
2..  
1 ..  
*ring*...  
The bell echoed through the halls, and the dull patter of footsteps rebounded off the concrete floors. The clinking and clanking of the locker doors being opened and slamming against tin. Was all that managed to flood through my ears, the casual chatter and gossiping flittered though as well, yet hardly taking any notice of it all. The walk to my car was as long as ever it truly was a good old Thursday, too long and not a Friday. The soothing touch of the jet black leather of the seat, the sexy growl of the car as it started purring away. Took away what stress I had left, it's was utter bliss and tranquillity.... I opened the smooth glove compartment and placed the aviators over my eyes, the sun gleamed through the windscreen causing my eye to squint. The purring of the engine turned into a roar, once I moved my hand to the throttle.

The way home was a blur and short-lived, what excited and bliss was short lived as I pulled up to the iron gates cascading the Uchiha estate. Sigh next week is the swimming festival and when the sham finally stops and I can be with my Naru again. Instead of these late nights and early mornings... I love Naru but no one messes with an Uchiha and their sleep, stupid dobe. I just have to keep running the plan through my head and then I know it will all go to plan... It has to I mean ugh I don't know what I mean I just want to sleep.

I close the door of the Ferrari with a swift movement of the arm, I leave the car behind me a light jog through the large traditional Japanese house. It may have the set up on a traditional house but it's a modern interior oasis, it's completely wasted on my family thou seeing as the Uchihas aren't a very "Social" bunch... I push open the door into my room and fall into the king size bed... Mmmmm still smells like Naru since he was here last. I yank off my uniform top and pants and grab my tracksuit pants and crawl into the soft linen sheets. Mmmmm the smell of Ramen and sunshine and the warmth of Naruto still clung to my bed sheets. Yet the overpowering scent of my cologne mixed with Narus fragrance. The blissful smell of dark rich chocolate and roses, mixed with purity and sunlight in a perfect harmony. Sending me off into a deep sleep.

Normal Pov

The sweet smells send Sasuke into a blissful slumber that he's been needing for a while now, all of his efforts and stress and finally going to come to an end at next weeks swimming festival...


	16. Chapter 16 Steamy Pool Side

Sasu Pov

Today's the day everything went downhill. Everything was meant to go to plan. But I'd never thought that this would happen. I'm so sorry my Naru. I love you please don't leave me all alone again.

*Current Day*

Sasu Pov

I roll around in the linen sheets, already tired of this day. The sunlight peeked through my pitch black curtains somehow. Today already isn't going to plan. I roll over to my other side, about to get a little more shut-eye when "Sasuke!" Ughhh "FBUK EFF ITAWHI" I muffle into the pillow. Nuzzling further into the sheets, hiding my face from the world. I slowly began to wander back into a daze, when my bedroom door banged open "SASUKE UCHIHA GET UP!" I pull down the sheet so I could look at my older brother. With what little energy I could muster I give him a death glare my eyes flashing red "Gwt the fbuk out" I muffle again. The look he has me was a grotesque smug expression, that he gives me when he's about to do something horrible. He strides over to my curtains and with one easy tug he sung "Let there be light!" "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE ITACHI!" Like I said today isn't going to be a good day... Ughhhh

****  
At School

I pull on the handle to open the classroom door when "Sasuke!" I turn my head and look down the hallway to my left...huh no one... Check to my right "AH! Neji! Fuck I didn't think you'd be that close" when I went to check to my right, I didn't realise that Neji was going to be 3 inches away from my face... Fucking hell... Way to close. "What you want Neji?" He smirks and flips his long hair... He's so much like fucking Itachi sometimes it gives me the creeps. "You're on lifeguard duty as well as me and Gaara..." "Wait! What!?!" "Later President" that fucking ughhhh. I open the door to my homeroom class and slam the door closed. Fucking Neji... I don't wanna be a fucking lifeguard... Fucking asshole...

After the never-ending homeroom. I move with the rest of the seniors, to the pool area to get changed. Strange I haven't seen Suigestu recently normally he's already molested me like 6 times by now. Odd. I pull on black swimming trunks, and my aviator and walk out to the pool area. "Sasuke-Kun! " I spoke too soon about being molested... I turn on my heels and walk as fast as I could to the other end of the pool. I turn my head, to see a sickly pink gliding behind me...

That woman will never give up. I nearly reach the end of the pool, when an arm pulled me into a secluded shaded part of the poolside. I was about to retaliate when I noticed a familiar orange. "Narut..." His hand covered my lips. He silently raised his finger to his lips, gesturing me to shut the fuck up. Well, that's what his eyes said. I followed his gaze to the psychotic Pinkett, trying to find me. " Yuno Gasai much.." I mutter into Naruto hand.

When she finally left, Naruto removed his hand from my face. But I didn't say a word as his sweet lips pressed up against mine. I pull his body closer into me and roughly kiss back into the kiss. I trail my hands down his half-naked chest, trailing the muscle tone with one hand. While the other was in his silky blonde hair, making a mess of those blonde locks. I trail my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his sweet mouth. He obeyed parting his lips, allowing my tongue to explore more of his mouth.

A sweet moan escaped the handsome beauty in front of me. I growled further into the kiss, moving my mouth off his lips. Down onto his neck, trailing down further to the crook in his collarbone. He let out a soft moan, echoing through my ears. I push his body into the concrete wall behind him, allowing me to move more freely. I trail my tongue down to his succulent nipple, playing with the hardened bud in my mouth. I gently rub the other with my free hand, while the other held Naruto in place.

His back arched, as I applied more pressure to the buds. Naruto moved his hand to his mouth, muffling his sweet moans. Like that was going to work. I moved my hand off his nipple, trailing it down to his board shorts. I caress over his package teasingly, slowly rubbing up and down his length. Naruto let out a muffled mewl, I look up into his beautiful azure eyes. Clouded by lust and desire, such a sexy sight. I remove my mouth from his taunted nipple and stop caressing his length. Naruto let out a soft groan.

Hehehe.

I grab both sides of his board shorts and pull them down to his ankle. I was then faced to face with Naruto's hard dick, this was going to be fun. I look up at him and simply smirk. Grabbing his dick with one hand, I then stroke my tongue up his length. Leaving my mouth to resting on his tip, gently sucking and slowly moving down. His hand ensnares itself in my hair, pushing me forward. Once as much as I could fit was in my mouth, I begin to quicken the pace.

Going faster and faster, I could feel Naruto's hand clenching tighter around my hair. I pulled my fingers up to his mouth, he tenderly pulled them I into his hot mouth. Sucking them individually, then together. I then pulled them out of his mouth, moving them to Naruto's hole.

I insert one finger into his tight hole, his hand muffled his loud moan. But I still heard it, I slowly move my finger in and out, picking up speed to match my mouth. Naruto gripped my hair tighter than before, removing his hand from his mouth. Naruto let out a held back moan "Sasu-ke... Mmm" I felt the salty warm liquid fill my mouth. I removed myself from Naruto and swallowed the delicious liquid. I looked at him in the eye "well seems like your the one with the problem now Sasuke." Naruto cockily said in my ear "oh yeah, how about you get on your knees and fix it" I growl back. "And why would I do that," he asked me "Narutooo" I hiss in his ear. He just chuckles softly "love you too," he says while moving down to his knees.

Suigestu Pov  
Well well well... Looks like someone's been cheating.


	17. Chapter 17 Fox and Water

Sui Pov  
I had a feeling that, something was up with Sasuke recently. I just did think that he would be the one that was going to play me. I mean I'm the one that's used to doing the playing around here. I didn't think that I would be schooled at my own game. And to think that innocent little Naruto's hand in this, just makes my blood boil over...... He's going to get it. Both of them are going to get it.   
I would never physically hurt my Sasuke. However Naruto, on the other hand, it has been done before. However this time he's fully going to be out of the picture. For good. He won't interfere, with my plans any longer. In the past, future and now in the present. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasu Pov

"Ahhhh nothing beats sexual gratification." "SASUKE! Don't say it like that." Naruto was blushing from ear to ear, in the cutest shade of pink it was incredibly adorable. It was time to leave my cute kitsune. The swimming carnival was about to commence and I was bound to a lifeguard chair because of fucking Neji. "Naru, I'll see you later I have to do lifeguard duty." "Okies Byies Temie, I'll see you later. Promise!" "Promise... Your such a dobe"

*******

The day was tedious as ever I can assure you, you didn't miss much. I mean aside from the half-naked bodies colliding with water, and various team members hugging each other and said half-naked bodies rubbed up against each other in a gay hug of team spirit. Oh and various of attempts of Sakura half drowning. I mean I wasn't going to just watch and let her drown. No! Neji made me go get her out of the water so she didn't drown, EACH TIME! That's like fucking 7 times she could have been out of my life. Fucking Neji stupid asshole. Anyways ASIDE from that, it was tedious as fuck. The last heats where commencing and my lifeguard duty was almost over. I left my post to grab a bottle of water, that's when Karin came up to me, apparently, someone got stuck in the girl's toilets and she couldn't get them out. "Why don't you ask the teacher?" I asked but then she just yanked me by the ear to the girl's bathrooms anyways.

What I didn't realise was that the reason why Karin brought me into the girl's bathrooms was to keep me out of the way. She pointed toward the stall that had the "supposedly trapped girl" but it was empty. I walked closer to the stall and she fly kicked me in the back knocking me into the stall, I hear a lock of a key. The fatherfucker (because she's not a motherfucker, Karin is loose but she not one to go after mothers just FYI) fucking locked me in the bathroom! THE GIRLS BATHROOM! WHATS SHE TRYING TO SAY!

I kicked and thrashed the door, it wouldn't budge, the lock was on my side of the door meaning I couldn't kick myself out. I tried crawling out under the gap between the door and the floor but that didn't really work. "FUCK THIS!" I yelled. "Sasuke?" Thank god it was Ino. I explained that Karin locked me in and I couldn't get out. She told me to get back, and BAM! She busted down the door, which even I could open *Note to self-don't fuck with Ino. I ran out of the girl's bathroom with Ino, that's when I heard the screams, I ran over to the poolside. It looked like an underwater fight, but I couldn't tell who was fighting, I noticed a white bob and I gritted my teeth and I saw the blonde hair of my Naruto. I snatch a megaphone of the teacher beside me and scream into the mic to the idiotic lifeguards who weren't doing shit. I knew I couldn't fend off the wrath of Suigestu especially in water, that's his element. "NEJI, ITACHI SUIGESTU IS DROWNING NARUTO!" I heard Ino gasp. I couldn't wait any longer. I ran full throttle and jumped off the edge and dove into the water.

I saw the murky outlines of the white bob as well as the sounds of gurgling and Itachi and Neji jumping in as well. I swam over to Suigestu and pulled him off Naruto, I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him out of the water "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM" I threw him over at Itachi and Neji. I then went back under to get Naruto. I reached out and grabbed him limp arm. I pulled him close and kissed him giving him my air (like the circular breathing in anime *no game no life*) I pull him into my arms and swim to the surface. I wade over to the side of the pool and pull him out, I check his vitals he wasn't breathing. I performed CPR on the one I loved. Tears of anger and saddens filled my eyes as I counted "1...2...3...4......30" I stopped pushing against his chest and opened his slightly warm lips, and breathed into his mouth. I then repeated the crowd around me grew as I could 1..2..3...4...5...6... 11. 17..21..27 *COUGH COUGH*


	18. Chapter 18 Bliss

Sasuke Pov

"NARUTO DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME"

.  
.  
.

*cough cough* "God damn-n you're a noisy a-asshole" Naruto croaked out.   
"YOUR ALIVE! DOBE YOUR OK!"   
"Yeah nah shit ... S-Sherlock. I'm n-not going to be if you k-keep fucking-g shaking me"  
I look at his beautiful azure eyes. They look so tired and almost peaceful. "I love you" *cough* "yeah and I love you to B-Baka" *cough cough*

I turn my head towards Suigestu who was Curren,t being restrained by Itachi and Neji. He was possessed with the action of wanting to kill Naruto.

"LET ME KILL HIM. HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE. HE TOOK MY SASUKE FROM ME."

I waltzed over to the crazy shark. I looked down at to what he had become. "Let me tell, you something Sui." I bent down and whispered "I was never yours. It was all a sham sweetheart." His face twitched as he wasn't able to comprehend what I just spoke to him. "What are you saying, darling. You're confused. It was all him. It was Naruto. He's the one that got between us. He's at fault. YOU LOVE ME, NOT HIM" that's when I roughly grabbed his silky white hair, yanking him up to my height in the process.

My iron grip pulling at his roots. "Let's get one thing straight. See that blonde sweetheart, you just tried to fuck up more than ever. Well, he belongs to me. You hurt him and to show much "love" I supposedly had for you. I'll show the true side. The side you don't fuck with. You don't fuck with an Uchiha Bitch." I put the other free hand on his thin little neck, squeezing it tighter in my grip. "S-Sasuke." I felt my eyes flicker red, I knew he saw it too. Because his face morphed from despair to fear.

*

After the swimming Carnival had concluded. Suigestu was charged with attempted murder and Karin was charged with being an accessory to attempted murder. Both were sent off to Konoha Jail, for a long time, as well as out of the reach of Sasuke and his baby Naruto. Naruto was rushed off to the Konoha hospital after coughing up water from his lungs. His state is stable and is under surveillance by the Uchiha Police Core, which orders come straight from Sasuke himself. Sasuke after beating the crap out of Suigestu, re-realised Naruto was stable and rushed to his side again. Sasuke is Currently attending and finalising graduation of his 2nd year of senior year while assisting Naruto in his recovery as well as improving the massive plummet of Naru's grade. The two lovebirds are finally able to be in utter bliss and harmony together, for the first time ever since they dated. No more sneaking around and tricking, people around them they weren't together. They were 100% public and open and remained together healthy and stable. Aside from a few of Sasuke or Naruto's antics. The two were finally happy together and could be a couple for the first time in months.

*

Sasuke and Naruto are finally together at last. The two are preparing for the last and third year of senior year. Hopefully, their relationship lasts a lifetime. Naruto still reckless as ever and Sasuke as distant and well Sasuke as ever. The two have a long road ahead of them, and this is only the beginning of the story.

I wonder I wonder who could drive a wedge between the two sweethearts. Sakura? Ino? What about a new character? Or maybe Sui and Karin get bailed out earlier than they were meant too. However, for now, the two dears are in utter bliss and happiness. Their lives are about to start. And it's going to be one hell of a ride.

The end  
Toxella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE READ ALL OF MY COMPLETED BOOK, THIS KS MY FIRST BOOK AND IM SO GLAD I ENDED IT ON A HAPPY NOTE. And not unfinished -___- . There may or may not be a second book after this one. We shall have to see. Either whether most of you want me to write a new messed up a book. Or continue us on writing my new books. Which are currently in the planning stage. Thank you all so much for reading my book. It's been like what a year and a bit since I posted the first chapter. Thank you all for commenting. Telling me to update. Ect. Thank you all for your love. I hope to see you again in my next book. Or maybe the sequel to this buttercup. Anyways I love you all. Have a lovely day wherever you are Toxella Out ❤️


End file.
